Sonic Adventure 2: Alternate ending.
by maxcell
Summary: What if the ARK did crash on earth? The earth has been plunged into a never ending winter. How would the lives of Sonic and the gang be changed? Read to find out....... You asked for it...you got it. *chapter 2 up**Read and review*
1. Default Chapter

Sonic Adventure 2: alternate ending.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say so, I'm not going to say it.  
  
  
  
Dear diary,  
  
It's me again. Same old girl….same old life. Everything is the same way it was ever cense that day 3 years ago……Sonic and Shadow are still missing, But know one is looking for them…except me that is. I still haven't given up hope yet, I know their out there….still alive. When the ARK hit the earth it created a cloud of dust that filled the sky that caused a never ending winter, Which means that the sun light can't touch the surface anymore. So it's always cold no matter were you go and it snows all the time. Right now I'm at some diner. Heh, I don't even know what it's called. Not that I need to know. I travel all the time anyway…..I saw Tails the other day. He's gotten pretty big….handsome to. We had a little talk, after all that was our first time seeing each other in nearly a year. He told me that I still look as good as I ever did, but I don't believe him. My guess is that the only reason he told me that is because he saw how sad I was. He's grown to be one hell of a fighter, He proved that to me when he beat up some guy that pick pocketed him. He's really smart, smarter then he already was. I think that Sonics' supposed death actually did him some good. He just wonders around helping people whenever he can. Although he doesn't show it I'm pretty sure he misses Sonic a lot. But other than that he's fine.  
  
Knuckles……..Knuckles was killed……He was killed trying to avenge Sonic. He attacked the main G.U.N. headquarters alone. Maybe he'd still be alive if he didn't try to work alone so much….It's a shame…he was so handsome…..I remember the day he went to attack them. I tried to stop him, But it's not like he'd listen to me. Before he died he told me that the only way to live happy is to live by your own feelings. I'm sure that Sonic told him that. I was able to sneak in their base and see his body…..He had a bullet hole right in the center of his forehead (not to mention various shoot wounds to his body). He looked like he put up one hell of a fight. I'm sure he was satisfied with the damaged he able to cause them because he had a smile on his face. He looked so peaceful…… ….  
  
Dr. Robotnik was captured by the government and executed for his crimes against humanity. They finally were able to catch him. I don't think he was surprised that they captured him…..I think he saw it coming but didn't do anything about it. He wanted to rule the world….not do this. This was all his fault after all. I think that shame finally caught up with him.  
  
Amy……well she's still Amy. She's her same old happy go lucky self. She was really hurt by Sonics' disappearance. But she managed to get over it (or at least I think). She travels with me. She stepped outside for a moment to have a smoke, but she'll be back in a second. She keeps telling me that I need a boyfriend, But then I tell her I've had enough love for one lifetime. I bet your wondering what we do for a living. Well in case you are, we're bounty hunters. We make a pretty good team. It feels good to work with another woman for a change. She's like the little sister I never had. Hell, we even fight sometimes like siblings. We fight when we lose a bounty head. Are tactics are either trick the Bounty head by coming on to him like some slut or just plane chase them down and catch them. I don't like this living but Amy seems to enjoy it. Hell, As long as I'm making money I don't care. Like me Amy still believes that Shadow and Sonic are still alive. We saw them fall to earth side by side. They both had looks of shame on their faces. They looked as if they were heartbroken by their failure. Before they faded from view I swear I saw Shadow wink at me. Amy said there was no way he could even see me, But I know he could. I just know it…..After we escaped the ARK, I broke down. I didn't realize at first, In fact I didn't even think about it. But I loved him….Shadow…..I had fallen in love with him. I still can't believe it. I guess I was to impressed by Knuckles to see it, But I loved him. And that's why I cried. It didn't take Amy long to brake down. In fact as soon as she saw Sonic turn back to his normal state she broke down. The poor girl…….Sonic could never admit that he loved her as much as she loved him. I guess his ego was to big or something. Well that's it for today diary. Amy just came back in the diner. I'll write more when I learn more, But until then goodbye………….And Shadow…… If by a twist of fate you find this Diary I want you to know that I love you…..…..And I'm waiting for you to come back to me………..  
  
~Rouge. 


	2. A chaotic world.

A chaotic world.  
  
A/N: I call Tails Miles in this fic….you'll find out why as you read.  
  
  
  
It was night in WHAT WAS LEFT of Station Square. Snow poured over the city and blanketed it plunging it into a ruined land of ice. Among the ruined buildings chaos ruled over order. It was no longer safe stay to live in a city such as this one. All the cities inhabitance were either dead or homeless. But one young mobian had paid a visit to this place that he often came to as a child. He had grown and aged drastically. Although he wasn't pleased with the way the world had become, he still grew into a young man of whom anyone would be proud. He stood tall on one of the ruined buildings and stared out into the chaotic city. Once he grew tired of staring he leaped off the building and plunged toward the street. He landed without any sign off being stunned from the fall. He stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk down the sidewalk. He looked at the sky as he walked not paying attention to what was in front of him. The clouds hid the night sky like a drape "I wonder if I'll ever see the stars again?" He thought to himself. He walked into an old parking garage and started toward the top level. As he walked he passed people who had lost their homes from the incident and they had come to this garage to keep out of the cold. When he got to the top he looked to the far side of the roof and a familiar vehicle came into view. It was a blue plane with robotic legs attached to it and it had several weapons mounted on it. (A/N: take a wild guess…) It had an old man squirrel sitting next to it with his eyes closed. He walked over to the old squirrel and shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Victor….wake up. I'm back." The young mobian said as he shook the squirrel. The squirrel slowly awoke and looked up at him. He shook his head a couple times and finally awoke. "Well, it's about time you came back Miles." The old squirrel said as he looked up at the young two tailed fox. "Sorry I kept you waiting…thanks for watching the tornado for me." Miles told the squirrel. "Don't mention it kid." The squirrel said adjusting his glasses. "Is there anyway I can pay you back?" Miles asked climbing into the cockpit of the tornado. "The only way you can repay me is by taking care of yourself." Victor said as he watched the young fox get into the cockpit. "Thanks old man….I owe you." Miles said as he started the engine. The engines ignited and it gave sudden gusts of wind as it did. "Whatever. Say ya' later kid!" Victor said as he stepped away from the plane. The plane floated in the air for a for a couple moments then its legs folded into it and it jetted off into the night sky. As the plane flew Miles looked to the right and a familiar part of the city came into view. Then his memory kicked in. And he saw a vision of a golden hedgehog battling with a giant water creature. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind when his stomach started growling. "Damn, I'm starving!" He said as he reached under his jacket and put his hand on his stomach. He looked at the panel of the cockpit and tapped it with his hand. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Is that ok with you baby?" He said as he tapped one of the gauges with his thumb. He turned the plane downward toward the city and maneuvered it into the street. The planes robotic legs folded out from inside it and it landed in front of a bar called "Birth". He hopped out of the cockpit and started toward the entrance. After saying a couple hellos to the people hanging out front he went inside. It was just like any other bar and it had an average amount of people in it and cigarette smoke filled the air. He started toward the bar moving around others as he went. And suddenly he felt someone bump hard into him sending him falling to the floor. He hit the floor with a thud and so did the person who ran into him. Who ever the person was he or she was a lot weaker than he was. He quickly stood up and brushed of his black shorts and jacket. "Hey, why don't you do yourself a physical favor and watch were your going!?" He shouted at the figure. But the angry expression on his face turned into shock when he saw who he had just ran into. It was a young hedgehog woman who looked about four years older than him. She had on a short leather jacket and a tight full body leather outfit. She quickly stood and brushed herself as well. "Damnit! You just made me lose a bounty that I've been after for a week now!" She said without looking up at him. "A-AMY!?" He shouted as he recognized her. She looked up at him and spoke. "How do you know my……oh my god…" She said with wide eyes.  
  
Miles sat at the bar and drank from a glass of wine that he had just purchased. Amy sat next to him and stared at him as he drank. "You seem upset." She said with her hand on her chin. "What do think!? I am upset!" He snapped back. Amy didn't change her expression but she continued to speak. "How come?" She asked. Miles took another sip from his glass then looked over at her. "Because you're here!" He shouted. "Why does that make you upset?" She asked. "Because you bring back to many unwanted memories!" He said taking a long gulp from his glass of wine. "Oh, c'mon we haven't talked in a while. How old are you?" Amy asked. "I'm seventeen. What's it matter?" Tails snapped back. "Because I feel like I've missed out on a lot. We haven't talked for a year." Amy said with a smile. "Before you get started, I don't want to talk about that day! You understand!?" Tails shouted taking another sip of his glass of wine. "And if you're still looking for Sonic I suggest you give up! He's dead!" Tails said talking in a lower tone. Amy smiled and looked in his eyes. "Tails….." She started but before she could finish tails cut her off. "No….don't you DARE call me by that name! My name is Miles!" Miles said in a cold tone of voice. Amy chuckled a little bit and smiled. "You're even more handsome than you were the last time I saw you." Amy said with a smile. Miles sighed and sat up in his seat. "You don't look to bad yourself." He said as he twirled his glass around in his hand. "So when was the last time you saw Rouge?" Miles said taking off his thick leather gloves. Amy crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "Ten minutes ago." She said moving her hair away from her face. "Did you talk to her?" Tails asked. "I can't help but to. We partnered up." Amy said looking around the bar. "Really? What do you guys do?" Tails asked trying to see what Amy was looking for. "Oh, We're bounty hunters." Amy said still looking around the bar. "WHAT!? You two? Bounty hunters!?" Miles shouted in surprise. "Hey! We're good fighters and I think you know that!" Amy snapped without turning to face him. "Oh…of course…I'm just used to hanging around normal people for a change." Miles said sarcastically. Amy didn't reply to that last smart mouth remark and continued to scan the bar. "Who are you looking for?" Miles asked with a cocked eyebrow. Amy let out a sigh and pointed. "Her." She said pointing across the bar. Tails looked in that direction to see Rouge wearing an outfit similar to Amy's. She was shooting pool with some human man and he didn't seem happy on how the game was going. Amy put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "That girl….." She said as she leaned her head on Miles' shoulder. "You know Miles…..I miss the old days…." Amy said quietly. Miles closed his eyes and put down his glass. "Learn to move on Amy……I did." Miles said with his eyes still closed. Amy looked now as if she were about to cry any second now. "It's hard….Tails.." She said moving her head off his shoulder. Normally Miles would have snapped at her for calling him Tails, because that was the nickname Sonic made for him. But he didn't because he saw she was about to get emotional. "I…can't…..it's to hard……my god……I WANT SONIC!!!" She squealed so loud that everyone in the bar including Rouge looked over at her from her last burst of emotion. Miles grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Damnit Amy! Why are you still crying! Let it go! Let HIM go!" Miles said trying to calm her down. Amy was crying like a baby and she didn't care who was watching. Miles pulled her close so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. And he held her like that until she finally stopped balling. "Amy…..He's gone…and he's not coming back…you just have to move on." Miles said pulling her off his shoulder. "If there's anybody you should morn for….it's Shadow…nobody cared if he died or not…I pity him, He was so sad." Miles said softly. Amy just nodded in agreement. She stood and walked toward to the bathroom and Miles watched her as she did. "Well, aren't you the handsome one?" A familiar voice said coming from behind Miles. He turned to see Rouge standing behind him with a slight smile on her face…like the one she always had. "Nice to see you." Miles said taking a sip from his wine. Rouge smiled pulled up a chair and sat next to him. She stacked up some money she had just won from that pool game. "So, did you hear about Knuckles?" She asked without looking up at him. "Yeah….and I don't want to talk about it." Miles said with his eyes half open. Rouge put her hand on her forehead and didn't speak much after that. They sat quietly for around thirty seconds until Miles finally broke the silence. "Well…you look...the same." Miles said with a smile. "Thanks." She said with a smile of her own. "I heard you helped a lot of people since the last time I saw you." Rouge said looking down at the counter. "Yeah….you could say that." Miles said taking the last gulp from his glass of wine. He sat the glass down on the counter and sat up in his seat. "Tails…..do you think Sonic and Shadow are still alive?" Rouge said looking at the ceiling. "No…..I don't" Miles said as he stood up. "Well, I better get going…" He said as he put back on his jacket. "Tails….take care of yourself. Ok?" Rouge said with sad eyes. "You don't have to worry about that." Miles said as he started toward the door. Just then a man bumped into him. Miles stopped in his tracks turned and tapped the man on the shoulder. As soon as the man turned around Miles slugged him hard in the jaw sending the man literately spinning. Rouge looked in his left hand and noticed that he was holding a hand full of money. "Tell Amy I said bye." He said as he opened the door and walked out. Rouge stared at the door for about ten seconds and then slowly she began to cry herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had begun to snow again. Miles sat on the ledge in the mystic ruins close to were his workshop used to be. He looked up at the sky and watched to snow fall. "Memories are useless." He thought as he stood and walked back toward his plane…  
  
  
  
Walk…….In the rain….In the rain…..In the rain……I'm walking in the rain. In the rain…..Am I right? Or am I wrong?……..Or isn't this were I ……Belong?  
  
To Be Continued……….. 


End file.
